To Begin Again
by Angelical Fiend
Summary: Summary at beginning of Chapter One.
1. Just Kiss and Make Up

**To Begin Again**

**Summary: **Edward's and Bella's relationship seemed to flourish better than ever over the summer, but what happens when not only their senior year starts off rocky but a mysterious girl from Edward's past pays a visit? Is their love strong enough to survive or will it crumble?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephanie Meyer does. What a lucky person.

**Author's Note:** So, I'm really excited to tell you the truth. This is my first Twilight fan fiction; third fan fiction I've published on this sight. If you have read my other ones you'll find that I like to add extra characters to spice things up. For serious, I find that original characters give a story… personality. It's really cool. So this story takes place after Twilight. I though about waiting until I read New Moon, but then I was like "SCREW IT. I'll do my own story." Mainly the reason was that I still wanted Edward and Bella in school… because y'know school is so goddamn dramatic. It blows my mind. I hope you'll enjoy.

**Warning: **This story may exhibit some adult themes such as coarse language, sexual innuendo, and the like. Sometimes my mind just goes straight to the gutter.

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

**Just Kiss and Make Up**

I was in a meadow. It was circular and I was standing right in the centre. Birds were singing and all the flowers were in bloom. Something caught my eye at the edge of the clearing and for some unknown reason I started walking towards it. As I reached the spot I was headed for, I found that it was only a squirrel. I turned back towards the clearing disappointed that it wasn't what I had expected. As I squinted against the sunlight, I saw what I was looking for standing right where I had started. It was Edward. His back was turned, but I could tell it was him. The sun made his skin sparkle like there was millions of little diamonds embedded in it. I opened my mouth to call out for him, but was shocked when no sound came out. I was excited to be here with him. It was a magical spot. I tried to move my legs to walk to him, but found I was stuck to the ground.

It was then that it occurred to me that he was looking at something. I leaned over slightly to see that there was another girl on the other side of the clearing. She was in the shadows, but as soon as she stepped into the sun, her skin became absolutely brilliant too. I was only vaguely aware that my mouth dropped open. This unnamed, unrecognizable vampire continued to walk towards Edward. I focused my attention on Edward again and saw that he hadn't moved. The girl was now standing merely inches away from Edward. I stood patiently waiting to see if he would turn around and see me and was shocked when he snaked one arm around the girl. I couldn't believe my eyes. _Edward!_ My mind cried out. _Edward, I'm right here! Don't you love me?_ I then watched, unable to turn away as Edward lowered his head to hers and graced her lips with a kiss.

Tears fell freely as I watched this unfaithful exchange. It wasn't one of the chaste kisses Edward and I shared. This one was full of passion and longing. I felt a hand grab my arm and release me from my spot. I tried to run forward, to break up Edward and this mystery girl, but the hand only grew tighter around my forearm causing me to wince and reluctantly retreat.

I suddenly awoke with beads of sweat on my forehead. My legs were twisted and tangled in my sheets and my pillow lay askew beneath my head. It was only a dream. Somehow, I couldn't help but wonder if it was related to the truth. Was that what was to become of our relationship?

I looked out my window and found a wonderfully overcast day staring back at me. Six months ago, I wouldn't have believed that clouds have their perks. But since the only thing that separated Edward and me at school was the sun, I was willing to forgo a tan in favour of love. I quickly got dressed and brushed my hair. I was eager to see Edward; to make sure that my dream had only been a dream.

So expectant, was I, to see the Volvo parked in my drive way in the morning that I usually left the keys to my truck upstairs. Needless to say, I was shocked when I opened the door to see that my truck was the only vehicle parked outside. I had doubled back up to my room to grab my keys when I heard the sound of a car pulling up outside. I ran to the door, nearly killing myself on the stairs and flung it open. Sure enough, there was the Volvo.

After opening the door and sliding in next to Edward, I tried to think of a way to word my question with out seeming too pushy. The school appeared in front of us before I figured my question out, so I settled for the basic. "Why were you late this morning, Edward?"

When he didn't reply I continued. "Did you sleep in or something?" I teased.

He merely shrugged and opened his door while saying, "Something like that."

I, too, opened my door before he had a chance and continued questioning him. "What do you mean 'something like that'?" I asked incredulously as I hurried to keep up with him.

"I mean," Edward said with a low growl to his voice. We had reached an overhanging eave and under this temporary shelter he pressed me up against the wall with his hands, "something like that." He sighed and brought his head down to rest on my shoulder, his hands going limp at his sides. "I'm sorry, Bella." He muttered.

I brought my arms around him and held him close. "No, _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have pressed."

At this he chuckled and wrapped both of his arms around my waist. He then gently put his lips against the pulse in my neck. "Have I told you how delicious you smell today, Bella?" he asked, his breath tickling my neck.

"Not yet." I replied. I felt as though I was melting in his arms. He ran his nose up my neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake, and then gently placed his lips on mine.

"Well, it's true." He pressed his lips against mine more firmly and I shivered. It wasn't so much the fact that his lips were cold. His lips were always cold. It was the fact that it was _his_ touch. I held him against me tighter and almost instantly we were two feet apart.

"Maybe…" he said through ragged breaths, "maybe we should just go to class."

I nodded and followed him through the class room door and to our seats. I was aware of the many pairs of eyes that followed us as we walked and even more aware of Jessica's spiteful stare burning a hole in my back throughout most of the class.

About half way through the class Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Jessica is wishing that she had the nerve to come up here and knock you flat then steal me away for her own."

I giggled at this thought, but turned my head slightly so that I could see Jessica's expression. Sure enough, out of the corner of my eye I saw that she was not only glaring, but smiling triumphantly as if she had already won.

"Shall we ruin her fantasy?" Edward asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"That would just be mean…" I began, but was shortly cut-off by Edward placing a chaste kiss on my lips. Even I heard the short, but loud gasp from Jessica and I tried desperately not to smile. Edward smiled and brushed back a lock of my hair with his hand.

"That wasn't so terrible, was it?" Edward asked with a daring smile on his lips.

"It's never 'so terrible' with you." I replied modestly. I saw his smile widen and I rolled my eyes. "There I go again. I've gone and inflated your ego once more. Please stop me before it gets so large it pops." I said the last sentence so sarcastically that all Edward could do was laugh.

Abruptly, the class room door opened, emitting a just of cold wind making some on the girls jump. A girl stepped into the class room and took off her jacket, hanging it on the hook. She handed a slip of paper to the teacher and I had a sudden feeling of déjà vu. Not only did I feel like I'd seen that girl somewhere, but it suddenly occurred to me that six months ago, that was _me_ at the front of the classroom. The teacher quickly glanced around the room, apparently searching for an empty seat. He signed the slip of paper, handed it back to the girl, and then mumbled quietly to her.

"What did he say, Edward?" I asked curiously.

"He said that she could sit anywhere seeing as how there are no empty seats right now." He replied casually.

Finally the girl looked at the class. I felt Edward stiffen next to me and I placed a hand over his. The girl walked down the aisle towards us, and I saw that she was looking at Edward. As she reached our table, she stopped. I saw her more clearly now. It looked as though she stood at about five feet, seven inches. She had shoulder length brown hair that had been curled into ringlets, she was thin, and had an extremely pale complexion. I looked at her face once more and saw that she had the most intensely icy blue eyes that I had ever seen. But there was one thing that shocked me the most. Underneath those cool blue eyes I saw some discolouring that was as prominent as Edward's. It suddenly occurred to me: this girl was a vampire.

* * *

OHMY. So, as I said earlier, this is my first Twilight fanfic. It just makes me happy to get _something_ down on paper. So we see the introduction of a new character and (oh snap) she's a vampire. This chapter isn't as nearly as long as I would've liked. BUT I'm too lazy right now to go over and fluff it up. I think it's okay that the first chapter is short. For my other fanfics (Some KH and Howl's Moving Castle) my chapters keep on getting longer. Funny how that happens. So… be kind, please rewind. KIDDING. Review. Even if it's just two words like "good job" or even one "nice". AND you can even put them in ANONYMOUSLY. HOW COOL IS THAT! 


	2. Promise Me

**To Begin Again**

**Disclaimer: **So basically I don't own any of the characters from Twilight. I do own the ORIGINAL characters in this story. Don't steal. It's mean. I don't like it.

**Author's Note: **So, I just recently noticed that my fancy things in between certain paragraphs aren't working. Damn. So, I'm sorry if I possibly caused any confusion. There wasn't that many last chapter anyway. Yay! Chapter two! I always get excited. For me this story seems like it's writing itself. I always get new ideas so fast. It's crazy! I would like to thank everyone that reviewed. I got so excited when I read them. Yes, I do read EVERY SINGLE ONE so if you have a question, please ask and I will respond. I promise.

**Chapter Two**

**Promise Me**

I couldn't take my eyes off of the girl once I realized _what_ she was. Thankfully she was the first one to break the silence. "Hi, my name is…"

"…Arella."

I was temporarily shaken as I realized it was Edward who finished the girl's sentence. She had never taken her eyes off him while she spoke and a small smile appeared on her face. "I'm so flattered you remember, Edward. It _has_ been a while."

"Don't be." Edward muttered slightly shocked and irritated at the same time.

"Ms. Riley, will you please take a seat!" the teacher instructed.

Arella did as she was told, but I couldn't help but notice that she had momentarily glared at the teacher as if daring him to interrupt her conversation again. Once Arella was settled, next to Edward I might add, the teacher continued on with his lesson. I leaned over slightly and whispered, "So, you know this girl?" to Edward.

"Not now, Bella." was all I got out of him. I would definitely make a point to remember to ask him later. There was something about this Arella character I didn't like.

----------

Lunch wasn't very eventful. It seemed that Arella was the topic of conversation. Even though Jasper didn't go to our school anymore, he had decided to show up to surprise Alice. It was to no avail as she knew he would show up anyways, but she pretended to be surprised nonetheless. It was very cute.

I was feeling out of the loop. Apparently both Alice and Jasper knew who Arella was. Whether from past experiences or just word of mouth, I didn't know, but they were able to talk about her comfortably and go into in depth conversations as to why she was here. The question that I was dying to ask was why her eyes were blue. Every other vampire I'd seen had either gold or red eyes depending on their preference of life style. It was very strange. Of course, not being able to get a word in edge wise to the three vampires I was sitting with, I decided to seek out the source of all the chatter myself. I got up to go dispose of my lunch tray and then I snuck out of the cafeteria.

I have to go very far when I found her. Arella was sitting on a stone bench with her nose buried in a book. She looked up immediately when she heard me approaching and gave me a pleasant enough smile. "Hello," she said as she motioned for me to sit. I hadn't noticed in Biology, but her voice was as alluring as Edward's and Alice's. I smiled in return and sat.

"I didn't get to introduce myself, but I'm…" I began.

"Don't be ridiculous, I know who you are Bella Swan," she laughed. I faltered. Her laughed sounded like tiny bells and made me speechless. "And I assume you know _what_ I am."

I blinked as I registered what Arella had said. "Yes, of course. I have _one _question about that though that I would like to ask you, if you don't mind."

"What is it? Didn't Edward tell you _every_ little detail?"

"Well, I was just curious, and I was wondering why are your eyes are blue?" I looked away from her, embarrassed. It seemed I couldn't help myself with the questions around vampires.

"Hmm," she closed her book and furrowed her brow as she thought, "Well, I guess you could call it a 'mutation' of sorts. And I use that word loosely." She lowered her voice so I had to lean in to hear her, "Those who feast on human blood have red eyes, yes? And those who… don't have gold eyes. I've always had blue eyes, even when I _used_ to drink human blood. I guess it's just a rarity, like humans who have say, violet eyes. It doesn't happen so often, but it does happen. It still puzzles me truth be told."

I leaned away now, my question answered. "Thanks." I was about to talk to Arella about something else, but I heard my name called. I turned my head and saw Edward walking with a purpose towards us. I turned back to Arella and we shrugged at the same time.

"Bella!" Edward called again. I stood up and began walking towards him. When I reached him, he quickly turned around, wrapping his arm about my waist and we walked off in the same direction from where he came. "_Please_ don't leave without telling me where you're going," he pleaded. He looked at me, his eyes like liquid honey, and I nodded. There was no way for me resist.

----------

The next class went by without incident. Everything was relatively normal. I couldn't help but sense a certain stiffness in Edward that never seemed to disappear no matter how hard I tried. It just seemed to get worse as time wore on.

It seemed that the climax of this wariness was the final class of the school day. This class also had a new addition. His name: Chase Branton. His story: I had absolutely no idea. His obvious choice of female in the class: me. As he made his way to his seat, his eyes barely left mine. It felt impossible to look away. Chase's eyes were such a light brown, they were _almost_ honey coloured.

Chase seemed to be the polar opposite of Edward in terms of appearance. He chose to wear his hair shoulder length and scruffy and he dressed as though he belonged to a motorcycle gang. The faded blue denim jeans, the form-fitting white shirt, the black leather jacket, the single small gold hoop in his right ear; it seemed they were all signs of a troubled past. He was the kind of guy most of the girls in Forks longed for. I constantly saw heads turning to him throughout the remainder of the class. Chase was completely oblivious to this however; either that or he was just used to it, for he didn't even give those girls a single glance. It was either me or the lesson he looked at.

Edward seemed to notice this too. At the end of class when Chase walked up to me, a relaxed smile on his face, I heard Edward give a low growl. I took his hand in mine and gave it a small squeeze. It felt the as though I had just squeezed concrete, but he seemed to get the message for he stopped instantaneously.

Chase held out his hand in front of Edward. "Hi, I'm Chase Branton."

Edward shook Chase's hand and replied icily, "Edward." I could just feel the jealousy rolling off of Edward. He released Chase's hand and the hand was offered to me.

I took it, a pleasant smile on my face and said cheerfully, "Bella Swan. You must excuse Edward's behaviour. He's the jealous type, though he won't admit it."

I could feel Edward glare at me with piercing eyes, but I was smart and kept my eyes on Chase. "Ah," Chase responded casually, his voice thick with sarcasm, "yeah, that just went way over my head." He gave me a wink.

I laughed in spite of myself, somehow pleased at all of this attention that he was giving me. Edward stood up, my hand still in his, and gave my arm a slight tug. "Let's go, Bella. We have somewhere to be."

I looked at Edward, confusion plain on my face, and saw him looking at Chase, his eyes dark. "We do?" I inquired as I stood up.

"Yes." Edward answered hastily. He was now leading me out of the classroom leaving Chase back at our seats looking slightly dejected.

---------

Outside, I felt annoyance take over. "What was that about?" I asked, outraged as we reached Edward's Volvo. He didn't respond until we were parked in my driveway and I could feel my anger rising slowly.

"Chase is not… normal." Edward replied delicately.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Look, I can't quite put my finger on it, but something is not right with this whole situation."

"_What_ situation?" I asked incredulous. "You are over thinking this whole thing."

"_No_ I am not. The situation I'm talking about is the fact that Arella is here at the same time Chase is. Now, normally I would just shrug this whole 'Chase' thing off and think of him as a normal teenage boy vying for your attention, but when Arella comes you must understand Bella that something _always_ comes with her. Whether it be good or bad, person or inanimate object, it's always _something_." Edward was looking at me now with earnest eyes, begging me to listen. I decided for once that I would. I didn't want to put him through the misery of worrying about me all the time.

"So, you want me to stay away from Arella _and _Chase?" I replied, trying to figure out the meaning behind his cryptic words.

"Yes." Edward sighed in relief, thankful that I understood.

"Okay, on one condition though."

Edward's eyes darkened and he scowled at me, "What condition would that be?"

"_I _want _you_ to stay away from Arella."

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust her, Edward. I don't trust her around _you_. Do you realise how easy it would be for me to lose you to her?"

"It would be very difficult, Bella. Trust me. And besides, I can't stay away from her. She's a vampire in Forks, meaning she'll probably want to meet with Carlisle. She'll probably want to talk to me too. We do go back, mind you."

"_Please_ Edward." I had one of his hands in both of mine, and I looked at him with begging eyes.

Edward sighed as he gave in a little, "I'll try."

"Thank you." I moved to get out of the car, but Edward held on to one of my hands. He gently pulled me back and pressed his lips against mine with such urgency, I immediately kissed him back. He gathered me against him with his other hand and held me tight, my arms at my sides. I was so sure that this was breaking all the boundaries, but I quickly remembered he had been the one to start it. I started to part my lips slightly, but he reluctantly pulled away and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. I found that I was not the only one breathing heavily.

"To tell you the truth, no editing I promise, nothing at the moment." I leaned my head against his iron chest.

"Really?" He sounded like he was almost convinced.

"Really. Not only does your kiss leave me breathless, it also makes me incoherent and speechless... well thought-free anyway."

"I suppose it might." Edward resigned.

"Anyway, I really should get going." I felt Edward help me sit up so I could get out of the car. "Will I see you tonight?" I looked at him nervously remembering the rough start to our day as I opened the door.

"Of course." He replied. He brushed the back of his hand down my face from temple to jaw.

I got out of the car and leaned down smiling, "See you later."

He smiled back and started the engine, "See you."

I walked to the house and as soon as I opened the door, I heard him drive away. I shut the door behind me and walked to my bedroom to put away my bag. As I walked back into the kitchen, I found myself looking at someone who had beaten me there.

* * *

GOODNESS. Check out the chest on that one! By that one I mean Chase. And by check out I mean… imagine? So we learn of our secret vampire. Arella… wow. It sounds a lot like Bella. That's not even intentional. I just need a name that meant "angel" and that one was my favourite. Well, I didn't _need_ one that meant "angel" I just wanted one that meant something… good/sweet/not evil at all. Chase means "hunter". That wasn't intentional either. One day I was just planning out future events of the story in my head and all of a sudden I was like, "Chase blahblahblah." The rest is history. So, Edward doesn't like him. Not a big surprise there. What were you expecting? Them to be like BFFs or something? NOT LIKELY. Actually there's more to it than Chase is just sweet for Bella. A LOT MORE so keep reading, reviewing, and enjoying. 


	3. Conversations and Confrontations

**To Begin Again**

**Disclaimer: **Just so you don't go assuming crazy things, I don't own any of the characters from Twilight/New Moon. That's all Stephanie Meyer. I do own Arella Riley and Chase Branton. Don't steal them. They're very precious.

**Author's Note:** All I can say is "wow". This story just keeps on flowing out. I had trouble _sleeping_ last night because I kept on getting new ideas. Basically you read this and you think LIES ALL OF IT. SHE HASN'T EVEN UPDATED IN MONTHS. Yes, that is true, but I have had such a major case of writer's block/exams/new semester/getting ready to travel abroad that I just haven't found time to address this extreme situation until lately. I'm very excited to get super-far into this story. So many twists, so many surprises, actually some of you might see them coming. They're kind of obvious… I'm kind of crying at how short this chapter is. I mean, it's basically filler. Mostly dialogue which translates into CHEATING (for me anyway). Hopefully you like it all the same. Once again, I would like to thank all the lovely people who reviewed. It totally brightens my day… Like I said, I will answer questions as long as they don't give my plot away. So if you need anything cleared up, a-s-k.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3  
Conversations and Confrontations

I found myself staring into the cold, unforgiving blue eyes of Arella. Why they were unforgiving, I had no idea. Why they were cold, I had a few thoughts. It was obvious that she was attracted to Edward. Whether or not that went beyond a physical level or whether it was just an infatuation, I didn't know, but it was plain to see that a desire was there. She was sitting in the exact chair Edward had sat in when I first saw _him_ in my kitchen. The contrast was basically the same too, just a different gender. It was like Edward's attractiveness in _almost_ everyway had been put into a female and had been named Arella. I had unconsciously pressed myself up against a wall and found that I had difficulties backing up further.

"You look so scared." Arella remarked in a calm voice. "Do I frighten you?"

I took a deep breath and let it out shakily. "No," I lied.

"Yes I do. Is it because Edward _told_ you to be afraid of me? Well, don't answer that. He may not have said that, but he was definitely implying it. And _do_ take heed, Bella. I am someone you should be afraid of." Arella smiled icily. I got shivers down my spine just from looking at it.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door. I must have looked slightly horrified for Arella smiled wider then got up and headed for the door. "_I'll_ get it." I said with as much confidence as I could muster. She was walking at a human pace so I slowly over took her. By the time we got to the door she was standing six inches behind me.

I opened the door with a slight smile on my face, which quickly vanished as I was picked up off the ground, and carried to a car. I looked at the car and realized that it was Rosalie's red BMW. I looked up into the face of my "rescuer" and saw that the owner of that car was carrying me. "Rosalie?" I squeaked out.

She wasn't smiling and when she looked down at me a chill went through me again. "I'm doing this for Edward you know," was all she said. Rosalie dropped me unceremoniously into the back seat and started the engine. I felt brave enough now to look back at the house from the confines of the car and saw that Emmett was filling up most of the doorway. Emmett and Arella were talking, well shouting by the looks of the angry gestures Emmett was giving, quietly so as to not bring attention to them.

Rosalie revved the engine once as a signal for Emmett to hurry up and in an instant there he was in the passenger seat, door closed, ready to go. "Well?" Rosalie asked.

"I think that did it." Emmett replied.

"Did what?" I asked. I wanted to know what was going on. As much as I appreciated being rescued from Arella, I was so confused. Why had Rosalie and Emmett come to get me instead of Edward and Alice, or even Carlisle?

Emmett looked back at me and smiled, "Nothing you should be worried about Bella."

"What is going on?" I was practically shrieking now and not only from rage. Oh no, fear was coursing through my veins at a rapid speed.

"Please calm down, Bella," Rosalie calmly ordered. That was the last of the conversation from my house to the Cullens', which only took a few minutes. All in all, the silence made the ride feel like an eternity.

When we pulled up to the house, I let myself out of the car. Almost instantly, Rosalie's arm was around my shoulder and she was steering me towards the front door with Emmett bringing up the rear. I had given up trying to figure out what was going on so I effortlessly went with them.

As soon as I was in the house, Edward's replaced Rosalie's arm and I was now steered up stairs. Before I left the foyer completely, I noticed Emmett and Rosalie hurrying around to lock the doors and shut the curtains. I merely shrugged this off however. I was pleased to be near Edward again and was until I heard a car pull up outside the house. Edward picked me up quickly and quickly ran me to his room. In his room Alice was sitting on the couch. He dumped me next to her and kneeled down so he was eye level with me.

"Edward, what's…" I didn't get to finish my sentence due to an interruption caused by Edward himself.

"Bella, what ever you do, don't leave Alice, okay?" His eyes were so desperate looking and so sweet at the same time that all I could do was nod. Alice took one of my hands in her cold ones and I dumbly watched Edward leave the room. As soon as the door was shut, I rounded on Alice.

"Tell me what's going on," I demanded.

Alice sighed, but she did explain, "Edward didn't know Arella was at your home. Even when he pulled up to let you out, he didn't sense her. He did however when she started talking to you. He wasn't very far gone when she did."

"Then why didn't he come and get me?" I needed answers to all my questions and I would get them one way or another. I think Alice knew this and so she conceded to tell me the rest.

"Because he had a plan and for it to work he needed to send someone larger."

"Emmett."

"Exactly. However, he also needed someone to keep you safe."

"Rosalie."

"Yes," Alice nodded.

"But why Rosalie? Why not you, Alice? And why did he need someone big?"

"Rosalie is much fiercer than me. I can be vicious when need be, but look at me; I'm a dainty little thing." She gave me a sly wink, hinting at her joke. "He needed someone big because he had to lure Arella away from your house. It wouldn't do to bring you here, only to have her stay there until you return. Emmett and Carlisle are the only ones that intimidate her in this family, and, as you can plainly tell, Carlisle is at work."

"Why?"

"Goodness, Bella. You're worse than a five year old!" Alice remarked. She went on, however. "Because Emmett and Carlisle are the only ones that can match her strength. Know this, Bella Swan, Arella relies on her strength and cunning. She is extremely strong even though she doesn't look it. Never _ever_ pick a fight with her. She won't warn you."

I looked away from Alice, still slightly confused. I understood why Emmett and Rosalie had come to get me, but why was Arella at my house in the first place? Why was she even in Forks? Certainly it couldn't have been a coincidence. Forks was such a small town, it would be highly impossible for her to pick the same town as Edward's family to reside in.

A crash followed by a thump from downstairs brought me back to the present. Arella's shriek was heard instantaneously, "Where the hell is Edward!" Another crash and thump followed this.

I could only speculate what was going on down there. My best guess was that Edward had left the house with Rosalie or Jasper and Emmett was facing this girl, Arella. One of the others had to be on stand-by in case Arella broke through Emmett's force and tried to come up here. It was obvious now why I had to be with Alice at all times. She was the final person Arella had to defeat before she got me. Again, why she wanted me was a complete mystery.

I thought of Alice's last words. Since then, she'd been quiet, listening to the exchanges between Emmett and Arella. _She won't warn you._ The funny thing was, as I thought to myself, that she already had.

* * *

SO we finally see out antagonist. How splendid! Again, I'm so sorry it took me so so so long to update. Honestly I don't know what kept me. I mean, sure it took me a while to do this chapter, but it seems so simple once it's finished. I will warn you in advance now, I probably won't update for a long long time after this seeing as how I would like to update my other two stories before I update this one again. HOWEVER, should inspiration hit, perhaps I will update sooner. You never know! REMEMBER KIDS, read and review. 


End file.
